


Bad girls go to Slytherin

by carla_gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Las chicas malas van a Slytherin o se vuelven malas en Slytherin? Historias sin/con orden correlativo sobre las chicas de la casa de las serpientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabores

Sophie Ropers no sabría precisar exactamente cómo empezó aquella ridícula discusión, sólo sabía que tenía que alejar a sus amigas del centro de Hogsmeade antes de que Hogwarts entero comprendiera que la banda de Slytherin no estaba tan unida como ellos pensaban.

-¿Y si vamos a tomar un granizado? –propuso la castaña sangre limpia tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-No es tiempo para granizados, estúpida. Nos resfriaremos –desdeñó Pansy con su habitual tono de princesa consentida.

-Los resfriados se cogen por culpa de virus, no por beber cosas frías –replicó Tracey Davis con tono sereno aunque cortante.

-Sí, ya bueno. Eso decís los Muggles... Seguro que te lo contó tu madre la Sangre Sucia –contestó la morena con un exasperante tono de superioridad.

-En realidad, me lo explicó Snape –el tono de Tracey fue tan jovial, que Sophie supo lo que diría a continuación-. Fue cuando nos pilló a Draco y a mi dándonos el lote en el lago...

Por supuesto, eso no era cierto. A Tracey no le gustaba Draco, puesto que los rubios no eran su tipo para nada y el joven Malfoy se hubiera castrado así mismo con una tenaza de escroguto antes que vincularse sexualmente a una mestiza.

Ante una puñalada como esa, Pansy podía reaccionar de dos maneras. La primera, y más habitual, era que, sin abandonar su actitud despreciativa, asegurara que Draco jamás se liaría con una mestiza como ella.

Sin embargo, aquel día la morena optó por una vía un poco más radical: dejó escapar una especie de siseo antes de intentar lanzarse a la yugular de su compañera. Y lo hubiera conseguido si Millicent no la hubiera parado.

En cuestión de fuerza física, ninguna fémina podía compararse con Millicent. Era alta, con hombros anchos de estibador de muelles y brazos bastante musculosos que le proporcionaban una asombrosa fuerza.

Pansy la consideraba algo así como su mejor compañía entre las chicas, ya que a su lado la menuda morena se sentía femenina, frágil y delicada.

Sólo había una cosa en la que la autoproclamada líder de las serpientes envidiaba a Millicent: su larga melena negra. Principalmente, porque el pelo de Pansy era tan fino que se quebraba con facilidad, por lo que no podía llevarlo largo por muchas pociones que usara para tratar de remediarlo. Sin embargo, el de Millicent era fuerte, sano, sedoso y caería en una fabulosa cascada de rizos si ella no se empeñara en amarrarlo en una gruesa trenza.

Era como si creyera que su tosca apariencia le quitaba el derecho a presumir de su melena... Y, estando Pansy de por medio, fijo que eso era exactamente lo que creía.

Por su parte, Sophie se situó al lado de Tracey y le indicó que lo más sensato sería que dejara de buscar a Pansy con el tema de Draco.

La mestiza de pelo caoba rodó los ojos con aburrimiento: mentar las actividades sexuales de Draco con todas las Sangre Pura de la escuela (excepto Pansy) era una navaja tan afilada que no renunciaría a ella hasta que se deshiciera en óxido.

-Pansy, tienes pinta de estar sedienta. Creo que debemos hacer lo que sugirió Sophie e ir a tomar un granizado. Yo te invito –esta vez Pansy no pudo negarse. Y no sólo porque la morena no supiera renunciar a las cosas gratis, sino porque jamás habría podido rechazar una invitación de Daphne Greengrass.

La mayoría de las personas pensaban que Pansy era la líder de la banda de Slytherin. ¡Estúpidas! Pansy, tenía la clase de personalidad que la hacía ser siempre el centro de atención, estar siempre en el centro de los focos. Sin embargo, carecía de la astucia y grado de enrevesamiento necesario como para ser la abeja reina por excelencia.

Por no mencionar su falta de diplomacia.

Curiosamente, esas eran las cualidades que definían a Daphne. De hecho, la rubia era la quintaesencia de lo que buscaba Salazar Slytherin cuando fundó la casa de las serpientes (o lo que la leyenda decía que buscaba): astucia, misterio, cierto desdén por las normas, tan diplomática que podría mandar a alguien al infierno con tal cortesía que resultaría grosero rechazar el viaje, inventiva, determinación...

La única “lacra” entre las cualidades de Daphne era que en vez de hablar Pársel, era aficionada a un lenguaje más raro y complejo todavía: el de las matemáticas. ¿Aficionada? Más bien las adoraba, pero no las matemáticas que se daban en la escuela de Hogwarts, esa simple Aritmancia, no.

Daphne amaba las matemáticas de los Muggles. Las de las raíces cuadradas, los logaritmos y las ecuaciones cúbicas. La rubia decía que resolver dichos ejercicios la relajaba. Incluso se había comprado una calculadora de esas científicas que podían llegar a resolver integrales simples...

Aparte de eso, manipular a Pansy era su otro hobby preferido. Y lo hacía tan maravillosamente bien que la morena de pelo corto estaba convencida de ser la hembra alfa de Slytherin. Bueno, ella y el resto de la escuela.

-¿No te molesta? –le había preguntado Terrence Higs en una ocasión.

-¿Por qué desengañar a los crédulos? –Daphne se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés. Sólo cuando el jugador de Quidditch alzó una ceja, la rubia esbozó una sonrisa juguetona-. Es divertido ser el poder en la sombra. La titiritera que maneja los hilos.

Pero aparte de eso, las notas de Daphne no eran especialmente brillantes. No porque fuera estúpida, sino porque un Slytherin que se preciara jamás desperdiciaría sus energías en cosas que no le resultaran interesantes o placenteras. O beneficiosas a largo plazo.

Cualquiera señalaría que unas buenas notas podrían hacer que uno gozara del beneficio de un futuro brillante, pero cuando eres la heredera de una de las mayores fortunas del mundo (y no sólo del mágico) tu futuro no lo cambian las calificaciones de un examen. Ni de dos.

En cuanto a su relación con Pansy, la rubia era la única de su curso a la que la princesa de Slytherin consideraba su igual. Después de todo, ambas eran Sangre Limpia adineradas y podían expresarse con mayor sensibilidad que sus compañeras menos favorecidas económica o genéticamente.

Sin embargo, no la gustaba mucho que la vieran junto a ella, ya que la resplandeciente belleza de Daphne no era el complemento ideal para la de Pansy, puesto que la eclipsaba. Aunque, a favor de la rubia, ella solía mantenerse en segundo plano... desde donde podía manejar más sutilmente los hilos.

Sophie Ropers también era de Sangre Limpia, pero una Sangre Limpia de segunda fila. Para empezar, porque había algún esqueleto de mestizo en su armario pero la más importante razón en ese caso era el hecho de que Sophie fuese la única Slytherin que jamás podría meterse con la falta de dinero de los Weasley, puesto que ella era más pobre que ellos.

El padre de Sophie, Salomon, fue el dueño de una de las prósperas fábricas textiles de la zona de Barnsley... hasta que la industria de la zona empezó a quebrar y la familia se fue directa a la bancarrota. Tanto es así que a duras penas consiguieron reunir el dinero para que su hija fuera debidamente equipada a Hogwarts.

Entiéndase por “bien equipada” a “con una selección de túnicas de última moda que le provocaba envidia a la misma Pansy”. Por supuesto, Salma Ropers, antigua reina de la belleza de Beauxbatons, no permitiría que su hija fuese a la escuela vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Los libros sí podían ser prestados, las túnicas jamás.

Por supuesto, si pusieron tanto interés en que su hija estudiase en una buena escuela fue porque en ella habían puesto sus esperanzas de salir de la ruina. No gracias a la educación que iba a recibir allí, sino a los jóvenes herederos a los que ella podría echar el lazo.

Pero para su desgracia, Sophie no daba el perfil de una cazadora-de-hombres. Era insegura, tímida con los chicos y no especialmente guapa. Oh, sí, resultaba mona con su pelo castaño, sus ojos oscuros y su cutis de porcelana, pero era una belleza anodina, de esa que debe ir siempre muy puesta para atraer la atención.

Por eso su madre asumió personalmente la hercúlea tarea de que su hija estuviese siempre radiante. Bueno, personalmente... En realidad, contrató una elfina experta en peluquería y estética para que se ocupara de que Sophie estuviese radiante las veinticuatro horas del día.

Sin embargo, Sophie sólo le prestaba atención a dos cosas, las más importantes de su aspecto: su pelo y la depilación.

En el caso del primero, porque para su desgracia su cabello se parecía mucho al de Hermione Granger. Era fosco y siempre estaba encrespándose, así que para que Pansy no las comparara, todas las mañanas se levantaba dos horas antes que sus compañeras a fin de que su elfina la dejara el pelo liso y brillante y quitara cualquier rastro de vello nacido durante la noche.

Lo de la depilación, podría parecer una simple cuestión de higiene, pero en el mundo de los magos y brujas de sangre pura era, como todo, una cuestión de estatus.

Se decía que las Brujas de la Antigüedad no tenían más pelo en el cuerpo que el cabello, las pestañas y el vello de las cejas y que fue al mezclarse con Muggles, cuando empezaron a padecer sus deficiencias vellosas.

Sophie siempre pensó que eso era una leyenda estúpida, hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y comprobó de primera mano que ni Pansy ni Daphne tenían vello mientras que Tracey y Millicent (sobre todo la segunda) sí.

Fue entonces, cuando depilarse se convirtió en obsesión. Una que estaba dejando ciega a su pobre elfina, que lo pasaba fatal tratando de localizar el finísimo y rubísimo vello de Sophie.

Una que hacía mucha gracia a Tracey Davis.

Para ella, todas aquellas tradiciones eran algo completamente nuevo ya que se había criado en el mundo Muggle debido a sus padres. O mejor dicho, a su madre.

Ella era una Sangre Sucia que había cometido el estúpido error de enamorarse de un Sangre Limpia casado y, no contenta con ello, se había quedado embarazada de él. Por supuesto, a él ni se le había pasado por la cabeza reconocer a Tracey, ya no hablemos de dejar a su mujer...

Por la casa de Slytherin, corrían los más variopintos rumores sobre la identidad del padre de Tracey. Pansy tenía la teoría de que su compañera mestiza era la hermana bastarda de Roger Davies...

-Después de todo, sus apellidos se parecen mucho. Davies... Davis... –solía decir la morena.

Aunque Tracey, señalaba que era el apellido de soltera de su madre. El resto, era pura coincidencia. Después de todo, el suyo era un apellido muy común... Aún así, a ninguna serpiente le pasaba desapercibida la rabia con la que su compañera miraba al Capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw.

El caso es que nadie entendía como el Sombrero Seleccionador había colocado a una bruja bastarda, mestiza y con más conocimientos del mundo Muggle que del mágico en la purista, clasista y antimuggle Slytherin. Es decir, hasta que la oía hablar.

Tracey, con su pelo caoba y su manía de vestirse en vaqueros cuando iban a Hogsmeade, podía parecer una de “los otros”, pero hablaba y se comportaba como una auténtica Slytherin.

Era manipuladora, retorcida, astuta, inteligente y no tenía el menor problema en servirse de todas sus armas con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Aunque durante sus primeros años, Tracey ocultó esas cualidades y se limitó a ser una sombra que reía todas las bromas de Pansy.

De hecho, aún lo seguía haciendo pero sólo cuando las bromas tenían realmente gracia. Si no las tenían, si no eran más que crueldad gratuita, Tracey no tenía el menor problema en debatirlo con Pansy. Es decir, cambiando “debatirlo” por “usar cualquier excusa para intercambiar insultos relacionados con sus mutuos estados de sangre”.

Y eso era precisamente lo que había pasado momentos antes: la panda de chicas de Slytherin se había cruzado con Cho Chang que iba de parejita con Harry Potter y Pansy no se había resistido a comentarle a la oriental que sus gustos caían en picado.

Y Tracey había saltado como un boggart al abrir la puerta de un armario.

-¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto que me haya metido con ellos? –saltó de pronto Pansy, mientras esperaban que el camarero les sirviera sus granizados.

-Porque te has pasado. La pobre de Chang lo ha pasado muy mal... No está bien que uses el nombre del pobre Diggory en vano. Es de muy mal gusto... –razonó la bruja mestiza.

-Sí, sí. Ya, ya –cortó Daphne tratando de introducir una nota de humor con la que disipar cualquier rastro de tensión que pudiera quedar mientras repartía los granizados entre sus amigas-. Lo que pasa es que te gusta Potter y te ha sentado mal que Pansy se metiera con tu amorcito.

-Vale, lo admito. Le amo locamente. –Afortunadamente, Tracey era de las que pillaban las cosas al vuelo y sus enfados no duraban mucho tiempo-. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque... “I NEED A HERO I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO 'TIL THE END OF THE NIGHT”.

-Tracey, cielo, ya te he dicho mil veces que me da igual que seas una mestiza de origen bastardo pero no soporto que cantes. Perdón. No soporto que berrees. ¡Así que no lo hagas! –ordenó Sophie que casi se había tirado por encima su granizado del susto que le dio su amiga.

-Nunca queréis que haga nada divertido –Tracey agarró su vaso y sorbió fuertemente por la pajita.

Pansy arrugó la nariz ante el gesto tan poco elegante. Sin embargo, cuando habló con su tono más conspirador, no fue para referirse a eso.

-Pues yo creo que tienes probabilidades con Potter: sólo tendrás que resaltar esos reflejos rojizos que tienes en el pelo para que su complejo de Edipo le arroje a tus pies.

-Te lo has tomado realmente bien –Tracey observó a la morena con suspicacia-. ¿Qué crees que vas a sacar tú de ello?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Vería a la casa Gryffindor en pleno y a los Weasley en particular penando porque su Niño de Oro se ha pillado por una serpiente! Aunque en tu caso, Tracey, tu eres más una culebrilla que una serpiente.

-Estás tan obsesionada con los Weasley que a veces pienso que realmente amas a uno de ellos y no a Draco –cuando todas sus compañeras la miraron, Sophie comprendió que había hablado en voz alta-. Esto... Pansy, no he querido decir eso. ¡Ha sido el granizado! Lo he bebido muy deprisa, se me ha subido al cerebro y he dicho algo que ni de lejos pienso...

-Una soberana estupidez –completó Pansy.

-Exacto –convino la castaña.

Aunque cuando la autoproclamada líder de las chicas de Slytherin bajo la vista para deleitarse con su granizado, las otras serpientes intercambiaron unas miradas que venían a decir que no veían esa idea tan descabellada.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos aquí? Es el sitio favorito de Pansy –Daphne señaló uno de los más coquetos rincones de Hogsmeade: un mirador desde el que se disfrutaba de una magnifica vista de todo Hogwarts rodeado de rosales, con un hechizo de calefacción permanente incluido.

La verdad es que Pansy odiaba ese lugar en concreto, pero Daphne siempre alababa su buen gusto al escogerlo de tal manera que no podía admitirlo. Por supuesto, en realidad era a la rubia a quien le encantaba ese sitio.

Todas tomaron posiciones en sus lugares habituales, para disfrutar de sus granizados. Pansy en el centro del banco, el lugar de honor, Daphne a su derecha y Millicent a su izquierda. Sophie, en el apoyabrazos del lado de Daphne y Tracey en una roca en el suelo.

Sophie le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su mejor amiga, como siempre que se sentaban allí, pero Tracey sonrió y se ejecutó un hechizo que hacía las veces de gafas de sol.

El banco estaba a la sombra, pero su roca estaba al sol y a la serpiente mestiza le encantaba estar morena. Todo lo contrario que sus compañeras, que sabían que un cutis blanco y de porcelana era lo único bien visto por la sociedad mágica.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa... –Millicent empezó a hablar con expresión dubitativa.

-Ay, Merlín –suspiraron sus amigas. La verdad es que las bebidas frías provocaban que la robusta morena se pusiera filosófica.

Viendo que ninguna de ellas la interrumpía, Millicent se animó a exponer su nueva idea inspirada por su granizado.

-¿Sabéis esa chorrada qué les suelta Dumbledore a Pansy y Tracey cada vez que se pelean?

Las aludidas rodaron los ojos. Desde que Tracey había empezado a enfrentarse a la morena, Snape parecía haber descubierto algún sádico placer en enviarlas al despacho del Director para que este les explicara que pese a sus dispares orígenes ambas eran iguales.

Ambas estaban de acuerdo en que preferirían que su Jefe de Casa las Cruciara. Ninguna entendía porqué las charlas de Dumbledore no estaban incluidas en el catálogo de Torturas.

-Pues bien, se me ha ocurrido que ahora entiendo lo que quiere deciros –prosiguió Millicent obviando los gestos de las otras dos-. Las personas somos en realidad como los granizados: da igual que seamos Muggle, Sangre Sucias, Mestizos o Sangre Pura porque en el fondo, todos somos agua, hielo y saborizante.

-Qué profundo, Milli –a nadie, ni siquiera a la morena, se le escapó el sarcasmo de Tracey.

Pese a que ambas eran Mestizas, no se llevaban bien, principalmente por la manía que tenía Millicent de ocultar dicho origen.

-Pero los mejores son los de menta –observó Daphne después de unos momentos de silencio.

-¡No digas estupideces! –exclamó Pansy con tono ofendido-. Los mejores son los de ciruela...

-¿Por qué? Porque Draco sabe a ella... –bufó Tracey con tono irónico-. Si ya decía yo que tenía exceso de hormonas femeninas y por eso no tiene vello en la cara...

-Tracey, que Draco no tenga barba no tiene que ver con un exceso de estrógenos de esos. Es porque tiene dieciséis años... –opinó Sophie sensatamente-. Pero en cualquier caso, los mejores son los de Té verde.

-¿Sabes qué acabas de sonar como tu madre? –Se burló Pansy, molesta porque la llevara la contraria-. No sé como te puede gustar el té. Es tan amargo...

-¿Ciruela verde? Te gustan tanto los dulces que vas a terminar con unas caderas más anchas que las de Millicent –contraatacó la Slytherin castaña.

-Hola. ¿Os habéis vuelto locas? –Interrumpió Tracey-. Está claro que la manzana Grannie Smith es la mejor. Porque son ácidas. Sexy. Pecado Original. Adán y Eva... ¿Os suenan?

-No –replicaron todas las Sangre Pura con tono tajante.

Millicent también asintió, pero a destiempo porque estaba rebañando su granizado.

Y porque se olvidó de que tenía que fingir que no sabía quiénes eran Adán y Eva.

-¿Y tu Millicent? ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Pansy de forma retórica, ya que la robusta morena apoyaría a la más menuda en todo momento.

-Ciruela verde, claro –confirmó Millicent.

-¿Y de qué sabor era el que te estabas tomando tú? No era color ciruela –interrogó astutamente Daphne, poco dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-De pistacho –admitió la joven, bajando la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿ese es tu sabor favorito? –prosiguió la rubia, tan implacable en su interrogatorio como el más experimentado de los aurores.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Supones o lo es? –insistió Tracey.

-Lo es –confirmó la morena.

-¿Y si es tu sabor favorito es porque piensas que es el mejor, no?

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? –intervino Pansy, molesta porque estaban a punto de arrebatarle su “triunfo”.

-¿Por qué no la dejas pensar por sí misma?

Pansy rodó los ojos, como si pensara que su rubia compañera acababa de pedirle bombones de chocolate con menta al sauce boxeador.

Entre tanto, y con un susurro entrecortado, Millicent confesó que el pistacho era su sabor favorito en el mundo entero.

Para esos momentos, Tracey y Pansy ya estaban en pie y dispuestas a reanudar el enfrentamiento que las obligó ir a tomar un granizado para aliviar la tensión. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque a Millicent se le había ocurrido reflexionar, no era tan raro que la pobre no quisiera hacerlo muy a menudo, viendo los caos que era capaz de organizar.

Era una suerte que Daphne estuviese allí para controlar la situación:

-Bueno, una cosa está clara: aunque, como dijo Millicent, todos somos agua, hielo y saborizante... Los que llevan el colorante verde son los mejores –y la rubia alzó su vaso, de un color muy parecido al del emblema de Slytherin, con una sonrisa conciliadora-. ¿Por el verde?

Tracey y Pansy intercambiaron miradas de “¿te das cuenta de que nos está manipulando?”, pero ambas eran demasiado pragmáticas como para arriesgarse a sufrir una derrota cuando podían obtener un honroso empate.

-¡Por el verde! –brindaron ambas mientras Sophie y Millicent se unían al brindis con una sonrisa de alivio.


	2. Bad girls go to dance

-Daphne, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

La rubia alzó con reticencia la vista de sus ejercicios de matemáticas para mirar a Tracey, la intrusa indeseada.

-Sé que odias que te molesten cuando estás con tus ecuaciones de segundo grado. Y yo odio molestarte pero tengo un problema y Sophie insiste en que lo hable contigo porque tú eres la única que puedes ayudarme y que es mejor que lo hablemos a solas.

Ah, el deber. Ser la abeja reina de Slytherin conllevaba ciertas responsabilidades con sus súbditas. Con un gesto cargado de majestuosidad, Daphne invitó a la mestiza de pelo caoba a sentarse.

-¿De qué se trata?

Tracey tomó aire y anunció:

-Hay un chico. Bueno, en realidad existen muchos chicos, pero hay uno en concreto que a mi me gusta. Es de Durmstrang. Y quiero ir al baile con él, pero Pansy se ha empeñado en que vaya con Goyle.

Ah, sí. El baile de Navidad. Algo había oído Daphne sobre el proyecto que tenía Pansy para el evento y los miembros de la casa Slytherin. Desde que Draco la eligió como pareja, se había empeñado en que la noche debía ser perfecta y que ese estado sólo se alcanzaría emparejando a todo el mundo.

Puesto que Daphne no podía ir con la persona que quería (principalmente porque era una cobarde que jamás se atrevería a pedírselo pero también porque esa persona ya tenía pareja), no le había importado demasiado que Pansy la emparejara con Theodore Nott. Existían posibilidades mucho peores que Theo.

En principio, Sophie fue “asignada” a Zabini, pero Salma Ropers había intervenido oportunamente para que acudiera con un tal Dagobert De Lesdiguière. Por lo visto, su familia tenía un viñedo cerca de Champagne y estaban forrados de oro. Por su parte, Blaise no tardó en emparejarse con una francesita tan complaciente como pechugona.

En cuanto a Tracey y Millicent, Pansy consideró una obra benéfica que fueran con Crabbe y Goyle respectivamente. Y sí, la obra benéfica la hacían los chicos Sangre Limpia, por si alguien albergaba dudas al respecto.

Por lo que Daphne sabía, Millicent iba a pasar las fiestas en su casa, ya que ella no tenía nada que hacer en el baile. No se sentía nada femenina y no le resultaba cómodo acudir a eventos que requerían que una mujer lo fuera.

-Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero tendrás que confiar en mí. Y me la deberás.

-Claro –Tracey sonrió y reprimió el deseo de dar brinquitos y abrazar a la rubia. Los Sangre Limpia eran muy extraños con esas muestras de cariño-. ¿Sabes? Siento como si acabáramos de interpretar una escena de “El Padrino”.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Daphne entre desconcertada y molesta.

-Una película –al ver que su respuesta sólo lograba aumentar ambas sensaciones en la rubia, Tracey decidió desistir de explicarlo-. Una cosa de Muggles...

Eso sí logró apaciguar a su abeja reina.

Esa era otra de las cosas que a Tracey le asombraba de los Sangre Limpia pero jamás se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta: ¿cómo podían presumir de ser la élite socio-político-cultural cuándo apenas sabían nada del mundo en el que vivían y no se molestaban en aprenderlo?

Porque por mucho que presumieran de ser genéticamente superiores a los Muggles, no había duda de que los segundos los superaban demográfica y tecnológicamente. De hecho, era lo forma en la que despreciaban la tecnología lo que más la alucinaba: “sólo es la manera con la que tratan de compensar la magia”.

¿Y de verdad pretendían librar una guerra contra ellos y ganarla en esas condiciones? ¿Ignorando su gran punto fuerte? Obviamente, otro de los grandes fallos de las familias de Sangre Limpia era no incluir “El Arte de la guerra” de Sun Tzu entre los libros de cabecera de sus hijos.

“Conoce a tu enemigo y conócete a ti mismo; en cien batallas, nunca saldrás derrotado. Si eres ignorante de tu enemigo pero te conoces a ti mismo, tus oportunidades de ganar o perder son las mismas. Si eres ignorante de tu enemigo y de ti mismo, puedes estar seguro de ser derrotado en cada batalla.”

Todos esos pensamientos, esas críticas, llevaban meses rondando en su cabeza, pero carecía de la seguridad suficiente como para expresarlos y defenderlos en voz alta.

Después de todo, su posición en la casa de Slytherin era precaria ya que vivía a expensas de la soterrada lucha de poder entre Pansy y Daphne.

Hablando de la rubia, tal vez debería advertirle de...

O mejor, expresarle su solidaridad y comprensión respecto a...

-Siento mucho que no puedas ir al baile con quién realmente quieres...

Daphne se puso en alerta al instante. ¿Tracey lo sabía? ¿Tan evidente era? ¿Quién más lo sabría? Por Salazar, que no fuera Millicent. Milly le caía bien, pese a lo que Pansy dijera sabía que era una persona sensata, pero no se enteraba de nada y si ella se había dado cuenta...

-He visto como miras a Cedric. No te avergüences: está como un tren. -¿Cómo un tren? Daphne pensó que era una de esas expresiones Muggles que no entendía. ¿Se excitaban mirando trenes?-. Si te dijera quien trató de echarle Amortentia el otro día en el desayuno...

A veces, Daphne pensaba que si a Tracey le diera por ser periodista del corazón, Rita Skeeter debería de cogerse la jubilación anticipada ya que era condenadamente buena deduciendo quién estaba por quién y (sobre todo) quién trataba de drogar a quién para que “surgiera” el amor.

Aunque sí que tenía curiosidad por saber quién había tratado de darle un filtro de amor al Campeón de Hufflepuff.

Pero había cosas más importantes.

-¿Crees que alguien más lo sabe?

-Quizás Sophie, pero ella es muy discreta y no dirá nada. En cuanto a Pansy, desde que Draco la pidió ser su pareja en el baile no ve más que nubes de color rosa. Y Millicent... ella no presta atención a los detalles.

Daphne dejó que una leve sonrisa de alivio cruzara sus ojos: por fortuna, no había sido descubierta. Al menos, no tanto como ella creía.

-De todas formas, T... Nott no está nada mal como pareja –agregó Tracey en tono consolador.

-Lo sé –confirmó Daphne.

Algo le decía que si Tracey hubiera quedado emparejada con Theo no estaría tan ansiosa por cambiar de pareja.

&•&•&

O sí.

En cuanto Daphne vio cómo se miraban se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había entre ellos: lujuria. De la variedad hormonal y adolescente, pero lujuria al fin y al cabo.

Al parecer el joven pretendiente había reunido el valor suficiente para invitar a Tracey al baile (¿no es sorprendente lo que las hormonas te animan a hacer?) y se acercaba con la intención de abordarlas.

Inmediatamente, la rubia abeja reina puso su plan en marcha.

-Pansy, mira es ese chico de Durmstrang que te contempla siempre embobado. ¡No te gires! –la rubia la contuvo para que no volteara.

-¿Es el rubio de ojos verdes? –Oh. Pansy y su obsesión por los rubios. ¿Admitiría alguna vez que en realidad eran los hombres que menos la atraían?

-No, es moreno y con ojos negros. Se sienta en nuestra mesa del Gran Comedor y no prueba bocado para admirarte... –era verdad que no comía demasiado, Daphne pensaba que era anoréxico o vigoréxico. O tal vez era que no paraba de mirar a Tracey-. Igual te pide para salir... ¡O incluso para ir a la baile!

-Pero... yo voy con Draco –atinó a decir una muy confusa Pansy.

Pobre, pensó Daphne. Su morena compañera estaba tan obsesionada con Malfoy, por gustarle y agradarle, que no se había planteado que ella pudiera resultar atractiva a otros chicos por sí misma, sin alterar su forma de ser.

-¿Qué hago? –aquello era lo más parecido a pedir ayuda que la orgullosa de Parkinson se podía permitir.

-Deja que hable el primero –le aconsejó Sophie, conmovida porque la princesa mimada de Slytherin tuviera su corazoncito después de todo.

Sin embargo, Pansy no era de las que sabía llevar bien los consejos... Le quedaban mejor las joyas.

Así que en cuanto el extranjero moreno se acercó a ella, la Slytherin puso las cartas sobre la mesa antes siquiera de que él pensara en abrir la boca.

-Escúchame... Bueno, no sé tu nombre, aunque sí que creo que eres un chico bien majo. Pero es que yo ya tengo pareja para el baile. ¡Y no lo cambio por nada! Así que, me parece que lo nuestro es imposible.

El mago parpadeó desconcertado y preguntándose quién era esa chica tan... creída. Estaba a punto de darle el corte del siglo, cuando Daphne interceptó su mirada y le indicó con un discreto gesto que le siguiera la corriente a la morena si quería conseguir lo que deseaba.

-Oh, pues me das un gran disgusto –Daphne debía admitir que los chicos de Durmstrang le encantaban: las pillaban todas al vuelo. No como alguno de Hogwarts.

-Pansy, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? Es importante –intervino Daphne llevándose aparte a la morena-. Pobre, mira que tristón se ha quedado...

-¿Tú crees? –Pansy no estaba del todo segura.

Por un lado, quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo. Aparte de Draco, ningún chico de la escuela se había fijado jamás en ella. Para los varones de su casa, era la prometida de Malfoy, tan intocable como su Nimbus 2001, para el resto de Hogwarts era una niña-con-cara-de-perro-de-lo-más-insoportable. Y aunque no hubiese sido así, todos eran demasiado inferiores a ella como para que la morena los encontrara aceptables.

Y allí estaba ese chico de Durmstrang, de su mismo estatus social que al parecer se sentía traído por ella y eso hacía que ella se viera... atractiva. ¡Oh, sí, quería creerlo!

Pero no ayudaba demasiado a la causa que el chico en cuestión estuviera en esos momentos coqueteando con Tracey... ¡Era como si la mestiza de pelo caoba fuera quien realmente le atraía!

-He pensado una cosa –Daphne siguió el curso de pensamientos de la morena desde la vanidad al desdén y decidió intervenir-. Creo que cuantos más Slytherin vayamos al baile mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ahora que Potter ha vencido a su dragón, las cosas en la escuela han vuelto a su curso natural...

Ah, claro, comprendió Pansy. Aquellos maravillosos meses en los que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff odiaban a Gryffindor en general y al niño de oro en particular habían finalizado.

Una pena, había sido bonito por una vez estar totalmente integrados en el rebaño. Bueno, más que integrarse habían liderado el rebaño... después de todo, la idea era putear a Gryffindor y ese era uno de los elementos favoritos de cualquier Slytherin.

Sin embargo y como acababa de señalar Daphne, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y los Slytherin volvían a estar en minoría frente a toda la escuela. Incluso con los refuerzos de Durmstrang. Así que contra más serpientes acudieran al baile mejor...

-¿Qué propones? –quiso saber Pansy.

-Que los alumnos y alumnas mayores inviten a alumnos de tercero y segundo. De esta forma, les superaremos en número... Por ejemplo, Crabbe y Goyle podrían ir con mi hermana y su amiga.

-¿Y ellas querrán? –preguntó la morena con una nota burlona en su voz. Y es que las dos chiquillas debían tener muchas ganas de ir al baile para estar dispuestas a ser las parejas de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Yo las convenceré –aseguró Daphne. Aunque tratándose de su hermana... la palabra “seguridad” era una cosa muy grande.

-Está bien... Que ese chico vaya con Tracey, ya que parece que se llevan tan bien y que Millicent se lleve a alguno de segundo. –Pansy parecía enfurruñada y es que la rubia debía admitir que en esa ocasión no había sido muy sutil manipulando. Sin embargo, la morena sonrió misteriosamente-. Ya me dirás que tal con tu hermana...

&•&•&

¿Qué cómo la fue con su hermana? Fatal.

Y eso que Daphne se llevo a Sophie consigo a modo de refuerzo.

Por alguna razón, Astoria Grengrass siempre escuchaba a Sophie, Tracey y Millicent. Bueno, la razón no era en verdad demasiado misteriosa: Astoria tendía a hacer lo contrario que el resto del mundo así que prefería la opinión de dos mestizas y una sangre limpia de segunda antes que la de su hermana.

Daphne encontró a su hermanita sentada bajo un árbol cercano al lago junto a su mejor amiga. Ambas estaban leyendo, pero mientras que la otra Slytherin tenía en sus manos sus apuntes de pociones, Astoria estaba devorando “El Arte de la guerra” de Sun Tzu.

Otra coincidencia entre las dos amigas era que ambas llevaban un encantamiento para oscurecer el color en su pelo, haciendo que se viera moreno. Pero mientras que Astoria lo llevaba así por fastidiar, Mafalda Prewett trataba de ocultar su parentesco con la familia de traidores a la sangre por excelencia: los Weasley.

En defensa de la joven pelirroja (o morena de bote), nunca había tenido mucho contacto con su emblemática familia ya que su padre había decidido dejar el mundo mágico y hacerse contable.

Cuando Mafalda recibió la carta de Hogwarts hubo un intento de acercamiento por parte de los padres de la pelirroja, pero cuando la niña montó un berrinche colosal porque no quería ver a su tía Molly ni en pintura, la cosa se quedó allí.

Una vez en la escuela, Mafalda fue enviada a Slytherin y se propuso ignorar a su familia en todo momento... excepto cuando los ponía a parir, por supuesto.

Daphne sentía cierta debilidad por la morena de bote. Para empezar, porque gracias a la profesión de su padre Mafalda siempre tenía libros de matemáticas que prestarle. Para seguir, porque era muy parecida a Pansy, es decir, que la aristocrática rubia la manejaba con su dedo meñique.

-Quieras lo que quieras, la respuesta es no –soltó Astoria a modo de saludo en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su hermana. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista y sus ojos azules reconocieron a Sophie, sonrió y la saludó con alegría.

-¿Qué lees? –quiso saber la castaña, tomando asiento al lado de la niña. Astoria le mostró el lomo de su libro-. Tracey me ha hablado muy bien de él. Aunque de leerlo, tendría que ser lejos de mi casa.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber la menor de las Greengrass.

-Porque temo que si lo ve mi madre lo use como manual para ayudarme a encontrar marido –bufó la castaña con evidente fastidio.

-¡Qué suerte tienes! –Mafalda no ocultó la envidia en su tono de voz-. Eres la única adolescente del mundo a la que si su padre la pillara con un chico, él no pondría trabas a su relación. ¡Incluso te han conseguido una cita con un bombón! Dicen que tu chico es dueño de la mitad de la Champaña. ¿Qué es mejor su Champagne o su Paté?

Tratándose de la morena de bote, seguro que la pregunta era de índole sexual. Y tratándose de Sophie y de una de las relaciones auspiciadas por sus padres, su respuesta no sería nada agradable... Daphne decidió cortar por lo sano y aprovechar que las niñas de segundo habían sacado el tema para abordarlo con decisión.

-Hablando del baile... ¿Os gustaría ir?

-¿Con Crabbe y Goyle? Ni en broma –replicó Astoria.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos serían vuestras parejas? –quiso saber Sophie, sorprendida por la clarividencia de la joven Greengrass.

-Millicent pasará las navidades en su casa, enclaustrada y comiendo chocolate.

-Y Tracey... Dicen que ella y el tal Dimas Denislav han hecho unas migas excelentes –completó Mafalda con picardía-. De todas formas, nosotras tampoco iremos al baile. Tenemos un plan mejor...

-¿Qué plan? –las cejas de Daphne se alzaron con suspicacia.

-¡Vamos a una fiesta de universitarios! –Exclamó alegremente la ex pelirroja- Ya tenemos hasta los carnés falsos. ¡Será una fiesta bestial!

-Pero si tenéis doce años... –susurró Sophie confusa.

Ella nunca entendería porqué había gente que tenía tantas ganas de crecer, de hacer cosas antes de tiempo... Tal vez porque a ella le habían tratado de obligar a hacer cosas antes de tiempo: desde sus cinco años, su madre depositó sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de reestablecer la fortuna familiar hasta el punto de que pensó en mandarle a un colegio de oriente medio porque allí era legal casarte a los once años.

-Pero tengo mi arma secreta –Mafalda mostró con orgullo un vial que parecía estar lleno de poción envejecedora-. Los idiotas de mis pri... Los primos de los gemelos lo perdieron cuando intentaron apuntarse al Torneo. Ya verás, Tory, nos lo vamos a pasar genial...

-No irás –ordenó Daphne olvidando toda sutileza. Que su hermana provocaba ese efecto en ella era tan sabido que Sophie, lejos de sorprenderse, suspiró con resignación.

-A ver –Astoria colocó sus manos como si fueran los platillos de una balanza-. Ir a un baile del colegio acompañada por un gorila sin neuronas y con McGonagall y Snape de carabinas o a una fiesta de universitarios donde las únicas directrices a seguir serán “alcohol, sexo y rock & roll”. Vaya por Morgana, no sé con que opción quedarme...

-¿Y si tu hermana igualara la oferta? –propuso Sophie en el tono conciliador que usaba cuando sospechaba que alguien ajeno a Slytherin podía escuchar.

La castaña era de la opinión de que el nido de serpientes debía parecer en todo momento unido. Opinión que Daphne suscribía totalmente.

Por su parte, Astoria inclinó la cabeza y alzó una ceja, mostrando su disposición a negociar si la oferta fuese razonable. Mafalda, en cambio, dejo escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

Sin embargo, Daphne sí que tenía una baza para negociar.

-¿Bole y Derrick?

Ante esa propuesta, Astoria dejo escapar un bufido, Mafalda rodó los ojos en plan “si ya lo decía yo” y Sophie observó a su amiga con incredulidad.

-Claro, como si quisiera pasar la noche con las versiones más viejas de Crabbe y Goyle.

Bole y Derrick eran los golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch de la casa verde-plata. Y sí, Crabbe y Goyle se parecían a ellos un poco bastante... Bastaba con decir que el año anterior Bole confundió a una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor con una Bludger.

Claro, que estando Marcus Flint y su obsesión por la victoria de por medio cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una excusa barata.

-¿Warrington y Pucey? –sugirió Daphne a la desesperada.

-Pero si son pareja... –bufó Mafalda, ya sin poder contenerse más.

-No hay pruebas sólidas de ello, es sólo un rumor –replicó Astoria con la irritación de quien ha discutido el asunto miles de veces.

Sophie y Daphne compusieron idéntica expresión de sorpresa: ¿Warrington y Pucey pareja? ¡Anda ya! Ojalá fuera cierto, de esa manera la rubia no tendría que pasarse la noche preocupada por la virginidad de su hermanita ya que cualquiera de los dos resultaría más peligroso en ese sentido que cualquiera de los universitarios de la fiesta de Mafalda...

La única ventaja residiría en que con Snape vigilando no se atreverían a propasarse demasiado. A menos que quisieran volver a probar esa poción cargada de estrógenos que su cínico jefe de casa usaba para mantenerles a raya.

-De todas formas, me gustan. Son divertidos... –decidió Astoria.

-Y tener amigos gays mola –agregó Mafalda.

-No son gays –protestó su amiga.

-Eso lo dices tú...

-¿Entonces está decidido? Vais con ellos, ¿no? –se aseguró Daphne.

Las dos niñas de segundo intercambiaron miradas antes de encogerse de hombros y admitir que ambos serían unos compañeros divertidos. Además, el plan de transporte hasta la fiesta no lo tenían demasiado claro ninguna de las dos y al menos en el castillo estarían calentitas.

-En ese caso, iré a hablar con vuestras futuras parejas.

-Podemos encargarnos nosotras –señaló secamente Astoria. Pero en ese momento, desde el castillo les llegó el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo para las dos niñas de segundo.

-Nosotras tenemos hora libre –dejo caer Daphne como si nada.

-Oh, vale, encárgate tú –mientras se alejaba sin despedirse, Astoria musitó algo que sonaba a “maldita perra manipuladora”.

Mafalda sí se despidió con una alegre sonrisa y anunciando que en su próxima clase había un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba como un queso.

-¿Cómo un queso? –Daphne arqueó las cejas y se volvió hacia Sophie, que se encogió de hombros-. Es otra de esas expresiones Muggles. ¿Se excitan con trenes y quesos?

-Son otra cultura... –contestó la castaña divertida-. Si quieres ver a Charles y Adrian debemos darnos prisa: estarán saliendo de pociones.

&•&•&

Efectivamente, Adrian Pucey y Charles Warrington estaban saliendo de pociones cuando las dos jóvenes de cuarto localizaron a los alumnos de sexto.

Ambos chicos iban a acompañados por Graham Montague, cuyo pelo lucía un extraño color pastel para nada natural. Daba la impresión de que los infames gemelos Weasley habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Graham sentía hacia ellos lo que podríamos calificar de “insana manía persecutoria” y los gemelos agradecían la atención haciéndole el blanco de gran parte de sus bromas.

Lo raro es que se hubieran atrevido a ejecutar la susodicha broma bajo las narices de Snape. Hasta ese momento fueron menos imprudentes.

Obviamente la cercanía del baile les había alterado... Aunque por la sonrisa socarrona de Charles Warrington estaba claro que él tenía algo que ver con el tema.

Charles no le tenía mucho aprecio a Graham, aunque el segundo chico ignoraba ese detalle. Si le preguntaran, Montague aseguraría que su compañero era un gran amigo que le daba consejos sobre Quidditch y que jaleaba su inquina por los gemelos Weasley.

Por lo que Daphne sabía la animosidad de Graham hacia los Gryffindor pelirrojos se debía a una certera Bludger lanzada sobre su muñeca durante un partido.

Lo de Charles era una movida más compleja y estaba relacionada con un desaire que algún antepasado de los Montague había cometido contra los Warrington. Adrian Pucey intentó explicárselo en una ocasión, pero Daphne estaba más entretenida con el mundo de las matrices complejas y el joven moreno desistió.

Tanto Pucey como Warrington tenían el pelo oscuro, mientras que el de Montague era de color castaño claro.

-¡Vaya, la abeja reina de cuarto nos hace el honor de visitarnos! Y acompañada por mi cazadora de hombres favorita... –nada más reconocerlas, Charles obsequió a ambas chicas con sendas reverencias y tomó la mano de Sophie-. Fiel a tu reputación, me has roto el corazón. Preferir a un gabacho antes que a mi... ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-Viñedos –señaló Adrian Pucey, rodando los ojos ante el espectáculo que estaba dando su mejor amigo. Lejos de pararlo, le dedicó a Daphne una mirada de “mira lo que tengo que soportar”.

-Además, en algún lugar tenía que consolarme de la terrible noticia de que eres gay –en circunstancias normales, Sophie se habría ruborizado o protestado contra la etiqueta que le habían colocado gracias a su madre. Pero con Charles todo era muy fácil, más aún cuando tenía un arma tan potente contra él.

-¿Es gay? –Graham trató de sonar indiferente pero instintivamente retrocedió un paso.

-Sí, pero yo le vi primero –le advirtió Pucey, con un brillo irónico en la mirada que el otro Slytherin no captó.

-¿En serio? Pues vale... Me alegro por vosotros. Esto... es muy tarde. Voy a mi habitación, a ducharme... No digo esto para que sepáis que voy a estar desnudo. No es que crea que queráis verme desnudo, es decir, no creo eso de que los vuestros son... promiscuos sea cierto. –en algún punto del discurso no-me-asusta-lo-más-mínimo-que-mis-compañeros-de-habitación-sean-homosexuales de Graham, el joven se dio cuenta de que estaba quedando un poco mal, así que optó por una retirada estratégica precedida de una apenas audible despedida.

-No sé si clasificarle entre los homófonos o los heterosexuales inseguros –comentó distraídamente Adrian en cuanto se fue.

-En serio... ¿qué estáis tramando vosotros dos? –Daphne les miró con suspicacia.

-¿De dónde sacas que tramamos algo? –quiso saber Charles.

-Habéis pregonado por la escuela el rumor de que sois pareja –señaló Sophie-. ¿No será otra de vuestras absurdas técnicas para ligar? Como eso de poner tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego...

-Está claro que sólo un rompecorazones puede reconocer a otro –suspiró Charles burlón.

-¿En serio? –la castaña de sangre limpia les miró con sorpresa, sin poderse creer que hubiera acertado-. ¿Pero cómo podéis ligar más si fingís que no os atraen las chicas?

-Precisamente por eso las chicas se sienten atraídas por nosotros. Sienten la obligación de devolvernos al buen camino. Y nosotros nos dejamos querer –explicó Adrian.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que después de acostarnos con ellas y decirles que seguimos siendo gays, ellas no insisten en que las mandemos lechuzas, ni volvamos a vernos ni nada... –agregó Charles antes de fruncir el entrecejo al notar que ambas chicas cruzaban las clásicas miradas de “los hombres son unos cerdos”-. Dejad esa miradita.

-Os la merecéis. Casi estoy pensando que mi hermana estará más segura si la dejo ir a esa fiesta de universitarios borrachos que siendo la pareja de uno de vosotros en el baile –siseó Daphne de forma acusadora.

-¡Un segundo! ¿Quieres qué sea la pareja de tu hermana en el baile? ¡Genial! –Charles se frotó las manos encantado.

-No, irás con Mafalda Prewett –negó la rubia abeja reina de forma categórica.

-Me parece bien. El caso es ir con una estudiante más joven que yo para que las chicas de la escuela vean lo generoso que soy –el Slytherin moreno sonrío encantado.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad –se burló Sophie.

-Tú ten cuidado: no sea que el gabacho intente llevarse tu joya sin pasar por vicaría. Esos franceses son unos pervertidos y no me apetece luchar por tu honor de doncella –la frase, digna del retrato de Sir Cadogan, hizo que la castaña soltara una carcajada.

Como si él fuese a luchar por su honor...

Entre tanto, había bastado una mirada entre Daphne y Adrian para que él accediera a hacerse responsable de su hermana.

-Y no te sobrepasarás con ella... –le advirtió la rubia.

-No soy un asaltacunas –refunfuñó el joven ofendido.

-Lo sé –el tono de Daphne fue conciliador antes de alzar un dedo y recordarle las consecuencias de sus actos-. Pero si te diera por abandonar el buen camino no me quedaría más remedio que avisar a mi padre...

-¡Qué desilusión! –Bufó Charles-. ¿Esa es la mejor amenaza que tu reina puede conjurar?

-Que avisar a mi padre y él te presentará a la mascota familiar: una Tenax, le gustan especialmente los testículos de adolescentes. Ah, y también te incluye a ti, Charles –completó la rubia.

Los dos jóvenes tragaron saliva. Las Tenax eran las plantas carnívoras más peligrosas que existían aunque estéticamente eran de las más hermosas. Tal vez por eso los Greengrass la eligieron como emblema familiar, aunque lo más probable fuera que ellos las cultivaran por primera vez y de ahí que las tomaran por escudo.

-Bien –Daphne asintió complacida ante el gesto de pánico de ambos chicos-. Me alegra que nos entendamos. Vamos, Sophie.

&•&•&

El Baile de Navidad no fue la maravillosa experiencia que Pansy había pensado que sería desde el momento en el que Draco Malfoy la invitó a ser su pareja.

Para empezar la túnica rosa de volantes que con tanto mimo había escogido, cuidando que resaltara sus mejillas y contrastara con su piel, no era la más espectacular.

Claro que, con Salma Ropers empeñada en casar a su hija con el franchute-de-los-viñedos, Pansy debió imaginar que la túnica de Sophie sería el no-va-más.

La morena casi se destrozó los carrillos internos, por la fuerza con la que se los mordió para no gritar de rabia al ver la magnífica túnica plateada con espalda de vértigo y escote tentador que lucía la castaña. ¡Incluso llevaba incorporado un encantamiento para aumentar y elevar los senos! Porque, vamos, ni en sueños Sophie estaba tan bien dotada.

¿Por qué ella no hizo lo mismo? Ah, claro, su madre se lo permitió...

Por supuesto, Daphne estaba majestuosa, con su túnica verde esmeralda. Lo único que Pansy podía alegar en su contra era que el corte imperio estaba de lo más anticuado...

Todo lo contrario que el modelo de Tracey, de color verde manzana y con unas transparencias por los costados que lo hacían demasiado trasgresor para alguien de gusto clásico. Pero los chicos se la iban a comer con los ojos.

Maldita zorra de sangre mestiza.

Para colmo de males, Millicent había vuelto a casa, por lo que ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de compararse con ella... Aunque siempre estaría Granger, es decir, si la sangre-sucia-de-dientes-largos había conseguido engañar a algún pobre ingenuo para que la acompañara, cosa que veía bastante cruda.

Sus dos mejores opciones eran Weasley y Potter y ambos iban con las gemelas Patil. Tenía que reconocer que a veces Tracey era realmente útil.

Pero esa noche no fue una de esas veces.

¿Cómo no se había enterado de que la pareja de Granger era Víctor Krum, la estrella mundial de Quidditch? ¿Y de dónde había sacado esa Sangre Sucia esa maravillosa túnica de color azul pálido? ¿Qué magia negra desconocida usó para que su pelo se viera tan maravilloso? ¿Y por qué cuando Draco pasó a su lado se quedó sin palabras? ¿Y por qué ella simplemente se quedó boquiabierta?

Eso le enfureció, por eso se dispuso a desfogarse con Tracey, agarrándole del brazo e interceptándole camino a la mesa que la joven de pelo caoba iba a compartir con los chicos de Durmstrang y sus parejas.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que la Sangre Sucia de Granger iba a acudir al baile con Krum? ¡Tenías que saberlo! Siempre te enteras de esas cosas y... –Pansy lanzó una elocuente mirada a la pareja de la mestiza-. ¡Tenías que saberlo!

-Viktor no le comentó nada a nadie –Dimas saltó caballerosamente en defensa de su chica-. Karkarov no se ha enterado hasta esta noche... ¿Vamos?

-Desde luego. Qué aproveche la cena... –Tracey le dedicó una impertinente sonrisa de despedida que sólo aumentó el mal humor de la morena.

Era la primera vez que la mestiza le replicaba de esa manera y poco sospechaba que eso se iba a convertir en costumbre. Aquella noche, Tracey ganaría una experiencia sexual que le terminaría reportando la suficiente seguridad en sí misma para defender sus opiniones.

-Al menos ya sabemos para qué iba tanto a la biblioteca –estaba comentando Astoria Greengrass cuando Pansy llegó a su mesa.

-Pues sí, porque jamás le vi tomar un libro –concordó Theo.

-Cambiemos de tema, por favor –gruñó Draco, en cuanto se sentó.

Pansy estaba a punto de dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento, pensando que lo había hecho por consideración hacia ella, pero entonces notó que el rubio no apartaba la mirada de la Sangre Sucia. De su rival.

Y eso la hirió.

Bruscamente, apartó la vista de él y dejó vagar su mirada por la mesa controlando sus ganas de tener un berrinche.

El orden en la mesa era el siguiente: Pansy, Crabbe, Berthe (la pareja francesa de Zabini), Blaise, Mafalda, Charles, Astoria, Adrian, Daphne, Theo, Goyle, Draco y Pansy.

-¿Por qué Sophie y Tracey no están aquí? -soltó de pronto Charles-. No me fío de esos extranjeros que tienen por pareja: seguro que son de esos que vienen a quitarnos las mujeres y los puestos de trabajo... Mi padre no para de echar pestes contra ellos.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da que vengan a casarse con nosotras? Si eres gay: así tocarás a más machos nacionales para ti –razonó “ingenuamente” Mafalda.

-Malfalda, ya te lo hemos dicho antes: no somos gay –Adrian rodó los ojos, dispuesto a explicárselo una vez más, pero Astoria le tocó en el hombro y le indicó por gestos que debía desistir.

Este intercambio hizo que Pansy centrara su atención en ellas: las dos llevaban unas túnicas negras con motivos célticos sobre sus cuerpecillos aún infantiles, aunque iban con más pintura en la cara que todos los cuadros de la escuela juntos.

-No entiendo porque no admitís la realidad –suspiró Mafalda con tono decepcionado, aún en sus trece.

-El caso es que tenemos un problema muy gordo: ¿cómo vamos a saber si tenemos que retar a los dos inmigrantes esos por el honor de nuestras compañeras? –insistió Charles muy serio.

-Las mujeres no tienen honor. Y Ropers menos que ninguna –gruñó Blaise en tono desagradable.

-No empieces con tus chuminadas machistas. Quiero disfrutar la cena –le advirtió Theo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada: no era un secreto que la opinión de ambos Slytherin en cuanto a las mujeres no podía ser más distinta y que las responsables directas de ellas eran sus respectivas madres.

En el caso de Blaise, el ser hijo de una mujer célebre por el trágico final que solían tener sus matrimonios (especialmente para su marido), le había dejado con la opinión de que todas las mujeres eran unas putas que no servían más que para una cosa. Y más valía ser más rápido que ellas a la hora de utilizarlas, de lo contrario uno podría encontrarse con sus ancestros en menos que canta un gallo.

Por supuesto, se llevaba fatal con casi todas sus compañeras, especialmente con Sophie, ya que intuía que la castaña iba a seguir el mismo camino que su madre. Mención aparte merecía su relación con Pansy, a la que toleraba por ser la “chica” de Malfoy, y Tracey, porque cualquier chica que pronunciara la palabra “follar” sin ruborizarse le merecía cierto respeto.

Eso sí, que nadie hiciera la menor mención a su mamaíta: Blaise ya tenía una (más que extensa) lista negra de las personas a las que cruciaría, apenas aprendiera a manejar la maldición, por osar hacer comentarios negativos sobre ella.

Después de todo, madre no hay más que una.

En el caso de Theo, el ver morir a su madre de niño, las malas lenguas insinuaban que a manos de su propio padre, había hecho que fuera bastante protector con sus compañeras. Aunque nunca hasta los extremos de Charles Warrington, que estaba dispuesto a batirse en duelo con cualquiera que ofendiera el honor de sus chicas.

Lo que bajo ningún concepto toleraba Nott eran los insultos gratuitos, como el que acababa de usar Zabini.

Dejando aparte su opinión de las mujeres, la envidia que corroía a Blaise no ayudaba a cimentar su amistad: Theo era de Sangre Limpia y sacaba las mejores notas de Slytherin en su curso, por esa razón, Draco no tenía más remedio que considerarle un igual. Y mientras que Blaise mataría por esa distinción, a Theo parecía darle exactamente igual, prefiriendo la compañía de un libro o de alguna chica antes que la del rubio.

Vale, Blaise podría entender eso último si fuera para estar con la chica en algún cuarto o armario de Hogwarts intercambiando fluidos... ¡Pero Theo sólo hablaba con ellas!

Sí, su rival era un chico bien rarito.

Mientras Blaise y Theo intercambiaban miradas desde sus extremos de la mesa, Adrian se inclinó hacia Daphne.

-Tú tienes algo que ver con que ellas no estén en nuestra mesa –le acusó en un confidencial susurro.

-En realidad, no –negó la rubia.

Sí, Daphne había decidido que lo más seguro sería que su hermanita, su amiga y sus parejas estuvieran en su misma mesa. Sí, iba a pedirles a Sophie y Tracey que se mudaran de mesa, pero ellas se le adelantaron.

Sophie decidió que si tenía que usar sus escasos talentos de rompecorazones, prefería hacerlo lejos del resto del grupo (en especial de Blaise) y Tracey comentó que era un buen momento para practicar su búlgaro... aunque de hecho ella no conocía ni una palabra en ese idioma.

Daphne sospechaba que Tracey no estaba cómoda con la idea de juntar a Dimas y Theo en la misma mesa...

-¿Sophie es la de la túnica plateada? –intervino Berthe con auténtico desacierto-. ¡Está divina! Aunque no tanto como la pareja de Krum... Esa túnica azul es simplemente maravillosa.

Pelo moreno, ojos oscuros, aura peligrosa a su alrededor que prometía una atroz muerte... Durante unos segundos, Pansy adoptó un curioso parecido con la legendaria y temida Bellatrix Lestrange.

Se imponía un cambio de tema, ya que Daphne estaba segura que asesinar a una alumna de intercambio durante la cena de Navidad y con un representante del Ministerio a mano, no era algo que estuviera muy bien visto por la sociedad.

-¿Berthe, no? ¿Qué tal es París en esta época del año?

Daphne acertó con el tena. Lo cierto es que todos los que estaban en la mesa habían estado en París, por lo que tenían que dar su opinión sobre esa ciudad. Bueno, todos excepto Crabbey Goyle que no participaron hasta que la conversación degeneró en un debate sobre Quidditch Francés frente a Quidditch Inglés.

Algo predecible, teniendo en cuenta que cinco de los siete chicos presentes eran jugadores de Quidditch.

Justo cuando las chicas ya empezaban a aburrirse de fingir que les gustaban los deportes (excepto Mafalda, que no fingía en absoluto) Dumbledore se puso en pie e indicó al alumnado que hiciera lo propio...

Los Slytherin intercambiaron miradas de impaciencia mientras obedecían. A los pocos segundos, las mesas habían sido arrinconadas contra las paredes, creándose una pista de baile en el centro del Gran Comedor y los miembros de la casa de las serpientes se las habían ingeniado para recuperar sus asientos, prestos a disfrutar del espectáculo.

¡Incluso habían apostado sobre él!

Mafalda tuvo que darle seis sickles a Astoria, cuando Roger Davies se quedó tan embelesado mirando la cara de Fleur Delacour que no se enteró de que le habían hecho desaparecer los calcetines.

Draco y Pansy se llevaron un gran disgusto al perder su apuesta conjunta frente a Theo y Daphne, puesto que Granger bailó el vals de apertura con exquisita gracia.

Aunque la apuesta estrella tenía mucha más mala leche: ¿cuántas veces pisaría Neville Longbottom a su pareja, Ginny Weasley, durante el primer baile?

Apenas un segundo antes de que terminara la canción, Blaise se perfilaba como claro ganador... Pero entonces Sophie fingió tropezar con Longbottom, de tal manera que el pobre Gryffindor pisó dos veces a la sufrida pelirroja, otorgando la victoria a Charles Warrington.

-Esa es mi devoradora de hombres –el joven cazador, alzó la copa en dirección a ella, agradeciendo el favor.

Mientras los demás aplaudían a las Brujas de MacBeth, Sophie le indicó por gestos que de brindis nada: él iba a compartir el premio con ella.

Por supuesto, la jugada de la castaña no sentó nada bien a Blaise.

-¿Bailamos ahora? –le propuso Theo a Daphne, viendo que la mayoría de las parejas se retiraban para las mesas... y los jardines.

La rubia asintió, aunque al levantarse miró dubitativamente a su hermana y su pareja.

-Nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí hablando –contestó Adrian.

-Los vigilaremos –le prometió Draco.

Daphne aún no parecía muy convencida, pero entonces Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir sus nudillos al unísono, cosa que logró que ella se tranquilizara.

Por su parte, Astoria dedicó al rubio y a sus gorilas una muy mala mirada. Una cosa era que su hermana volviera convertirla en receptora de sus instintos controladores, era su familia y tendría que aguantarla. ¿Pero quién se creía que era el Señorito Malfoy para cuidar de ella? Sólo por eso, le daban ganas de largarse a solas con Adrian... aunque fuera para jugar al Snap Explosivo.

-¿Quieres bailar? –era algo que le encantaba a Blaise. Lo hacía realmente bien y estaba seguro de poder apañárselas para que fuera el preludio de algo más interesante.

-Cuando vuelva del baño –prometió Berthe-. Tengo que empolvarme la nariz...

Los Slytherin observaron con desconcierto como todas las chicas de Beauxbatons, bien se levantaban de sus mesas o dejaban la pista de baile para ir al baño juntas. Bueno, todas excepto Fleur que parecía estar muy entretenida charlando con Roger Davies, el cual sólo podía asentir con la cabeza.

-Como diría la devoradora-de-hombres, son otra cultura –señaló Charles-. ¿Animamos la fiesta? –el cazador alzó una ceja, dando a entender que su alijo privado de bebidas alcohólicas estaba disponible para uso y disfrute de la casa de Slytherin.

-¿Y Snape? –Pansy miró por encima de su hombro hacia el moreno profesor... que iba hacia los jardines junto a Karkarov, más interesado en quitar puntos por conducta lasciva que en evitar que se produjeran conductas ebrias.

Genial, acababa de perder la apuesta que hizo contra Tracey. ¿Por qué ese amargado no pudo quedarse y bailar una canción con la profesora Sinistra? Ahora la mestiza esa se pondría insoportable con que era genial intuyendo parejas.

¿Podría salir peor la noche?

-¿Alguien ha dicho diversión? –Graham Montague y su pareja, Patrice Montgomery, ocuparon los puestos que acababan de dejar libres Daphne y Theo.

Bueno, técnicamente, la pareja de Patrice era Haywood Harper, el pretendiente de su hermanita Maisie. Ambos eran de tercero, por lo que Graham y ella los habían tomado por parejas para que pudieran acudir.

Patrice no tenía la menor intención de emparejarse con Graham, sino con Charles. Pero esa casi-Muggle de Mafalda Prewett se le había adelantado. ¡Y ahora de nada servía decirle que el hecho de sus parejas se hubieran juntado no les convertía automáticamente en pareja!

Se requería un buen trago de alcohol para sobrevivir a aquello...

-¿Qué tienes? –exigió saber la Slytherin, vestida con una túnica de color púrpura.

Charles observó a la pareja con desconfianza, después de todo, se encontraba ante dos prefectos. De reojo observó que Adrian, asentía... Era Navidad y ver a Graham borracho siempre resultaba divertido.

-Fyrewhisky, Jerez, Ron de grosella y... Vino de Saúco. Bueno, también están la maravillosa cerveza de mantequilla –todos contuvieron a duras penas una mueca-, de la que estáis más que hartos, por lo que veo.

-Fyrewhisky –decidió Patrice.

-Pero... –Graham iba protestar por la elección de una bebida tan poco femenina por parte de su compañera, pero tanto ella como Charles le callaron con una seca mirada.

-Yo también quiero Fyrewhisky –Astoria extendió su copa hacia Charles, pero cuando lo llenó se encontró con Ron de grosella. Mucho más inofensivo... La morena teñida lanzó a los alumnos de sexto una mirada venenosa.

-Eres demasiado joven para eso –sin embargo, fue Draco el que contestó con un tono exasperante y paternalista. E hipócrita, dado que él mismo se acababa de servir un vaso de esa bebida.

-Eres un aguafiestas –Mafalda le sacó la lengua antes de echarse atrás en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

Astoria, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

Aunque no tan furiosa como la de Pansy. ¡Era el colmo! Draco no sólo se había pasado más tiempo mirando a Granger (buscando un insulto adecuado con el que deleitarla en aquella ocasión, pero la Slytherin no lo sabía) sino que encima ahora se ponía a cuidar a la hermanita de Daphne delante de sus narices.

Estaba a punto de tener un gran berrinche, sólo se contenía por si había alguna posibilidad de salvar la noche... Y la había.

Rita Skeeter.

Acababa de verla en su forma de animago ilegal (un escarabajo) revolteando por la sala. Con la mayor discreción que pudo, agarró a Malfoy del brazo y le indicó la presencia de la periodista.

El rubio sonrió. Ya que no podía soltarle a la Sangre Sucia el insulto adecuado, al menos podría echar pestes de ella con Rita.

Cuando la pareja se levantó de la mesa seguida por Crabbe y Goyle, Mafalda (que también había visto el escarabajo) corrió tras ellos.

-¿Vais con Rita? ¡Voy con vosotros! –se ofreció la ex pelirroja antes de que la pareja contestara.

Draco estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero Pansy sonrió y la invitó a ir con ellos al punto de reunión acordado con Rita. Después de todo, ella era una Weasley y seguro que podía aportar cosas interesantes sobre ellos.

Entre tanto, los que se quedaron en la mesa alzaron las cejas ante la repentina desaparición de la pareja de plata de Slytherin junto a sus guardaespaldas y a la muchacha de segundo.

-Les dará morbo que les miren mientras se lo montan –Blaise se encogió de hombros sin demasiado interés.

-Espero que no, porque Daphne me matará si se entera –suspiró Charles.

-¿Enterarme de qué? –quiso saber la rubia que regresaba a la mesa.

-Mafalda acaba de irse con Draco, Pansy y sus guardaespaldas –le informó su hermana-. Charles piensa que si la pervierten tú le harás responsable de ello.

-Es por Rita –Daphne compuso una expresión de aburrimiento-. Ellos se divierten contándole chismes.

El resto de la mesa concordó en que la teoría de Charles hubiera sido más divertida.

La opinión de los Slytherin en cuanto a Rita estaba dividida: por un lado estaba la facción liderada por Pansy y Draco que creía que la periodista era un arma que podía ser usada impunemente contra sus enemigos.

Por otro, estaban los que como Daphne, pensaban que había que ser prudentes con Rita. Esa mujer era realmente lista y seguro que obtenía mucha más información de la que ellos querían darle.

Y ese era un riesgo que ningún Slytherin que se preciara de sensato debería asumir.

Que ninguna de las personas que permanecía en la mesa asumiría.

Su intimidad, sus secretos eran lo más valioso que tenían.

Y ni siquiera el saber que podían chantajear a Rita porque era una animaga no registrada había tranquilizado sus tendencias paranoicas.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Beth? –gruñó Blaise en tono impaciente.

-¿No se llamaba Berthe? –preguntó Daphne, logrando que su tono sonara a reprimenda.

-Me da igual cómo se llame yo lo que quiero es saber dónde está.

-Ocupada –Tracey se dejó caer en la silla que la francesa había abandonado y, con total confianza, bebió un sorbo del vaso de Fyrewhisky de Blaise.

La verdad es que la chica ya iba lo bastante achispada como para que le diera igual lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Está hablando con sus compañeras de Beauxbatons. Al parecer todas coinciden en que los magos ingleses no sabéis usar la lengua y Berthe asegura que tú no serás una excepción –anunció alegremente la mestiza tras apurar todo el contenido del vaso de su compañero.

Blaise recuperó el vaso y le hizo un gesto a Charles para que se lo rellenara. Cualquier otro Slytherin seguramente lo hubiera descartado tras que Tracey lo usara, con mayor o menor sutileza, pero Zabini no tenía el menor inconveniente con la pureza de la sangre de la mestiza... Principalmente, porque la pureza de la suya también estaba en entredicho.

Una vez que todos los chicos de Slytherin hicieron pasar un trago de alcohol por sus gargantas, sus reacciones a ese ataque no se hicieron esperar:

-¿Cómo se atreven esas gabachas? ¡Seguro que no saben ni lo que realmente es un hombre! –Charles dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Bueno, alguna de Hogwarts tampoco lo sabe –y Graham miró de soslayo a Patrice.

-Las chicas de Hogwarts sabemos perfectamente lo que es un hombre –intervino la joven Montgomery dándose por aludida-. Él es un hombre –y señaló con la barbilla a Krum, que regresaba junto a su pareja con un par de vasos de ponche-. Aunque dudo mucho que la Sangre Sucia sea capaz de sacar provecho de esa circunstancia...

-La cuestión aquí es que hay que darles una lección a esas gabachas. Hacer que se traguen esa ofensiva insinuación –aunque Charles hablaba de Berthe y sus amigas, también le había escocido la insinuación de Patrice-. Y esa tarea, recaerá sobre ti, amigo Blaise.

-¿Él? –preguntó Theo con tono incrédulo.

-Sí, él. Su pareja es quien nos ha ofendido así que es su deber hacer que nos sintamos resarcidos –confirmó Adrian.

-Así que ve con la gabacha y procura dejar el pabellón de Slytherin bien alto –agregó Charles.

-Y con esas palabras: acabas de convertirte en el nuevo Campeón de Hogwarts –Tracey volvió a robarle el vaso y lo alzó para brindar por Blaise.

-¿Campeón? ¿Él? Esto hay que hablarlo... –contradijo Graham rápidamente.

Theo, que no parecía nada complacido porque le dieran ese título a su rival, asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Como han dicho Adrian y Charles... –trató de empezar Blaise pero se detuvo cuando ambos lo interrumpieron para mostrar su acuerdo con sus otros dos compañeros.

-Hay una solución: hablemos con Snape para que él hable con Karkarov y nos dejen usar el cáliz de fuego para seleccionar a nuestro Campeón –propuso Daphne con tonillo irónico.

-No metamos a Snape en esto –pidió Adrian.

En general, el profesor de pociones no era un mal jefe de casa pero en cuanto aparecía el trinomio Adrian-Charles-competencia sexual, se volvía bastante intransigente.

Eso desató unos diez minutos de discusiones y propuestas a cual más delirante sobre cómo debían seleccionar a su “Campeón”. De ellas, la más sensata consistió en robar una ponchera, llenarla de fyrewhisky, lanzar dentro papeles con los nombres de los Slytherin allí presentes y localizar una mano inocente para que sacara uno.

La Ponchera de Fyrewhisky, iban a llamarla.

Claro que eso de la mano inocente no era muy viable porque todos los Hufflepuff de primero se habían ido a celebrar las Navidades en casa.

-Tengo una idea mejor: la persona que para cuando termine el baile haya conseguido una prenda de ropa interior de alguien del sexo contrario será nuestro Campeón –propuso Patrice-. ¡Pero no vale conchabarse entre nosotros!

Tras poner un par de reglas más, que básicamente servían para procurar que la primera regla de Patrice se viera reafirmada y establecer que la “entrega de premios” sería a las dos en su sala común, decidieron iniciar la competición.

-Pues vamos allá –Patrice se levantó decidida pero la mano de Graham la detuvo-. ¿Qué crees que haces?

La Slytherin miró fríamente la mano de su compañero que captó la silenciosa advertencia y optó por retirarla antes que perderla. Aún así, Montague carraspeó nerviosamente y balbuceó:

-La competición no es para mujeres.

-¿Y en qué regla hemos establecido eso? –preguntó Patrice dulcemente.

-Creo que más bien insinúa que una mujer no puede ser una campeona –explicó Tracey-. Dos palabras para ti, cariño: Fleur Delacour.

Antes de que Graham pudiera mostrar lo ofendido que estaba porque una mestiza más joven que él hubiese osado llamarle “cariño”, ambas mujeres se habían largado ofendidas.

Charles dejó escapar una risita.

-Así me gustan a mi las mujeres –Warrington las observó irse mientras apuraba su vaso de fyrewhisky con expresión soñadora-. En fin, nosotros también debemos seleccionar una presa. ¿Adrian?

Ambos jóvenes se estrecharon las manos e intercambiaron un sincero “que gane el mejor” antes de dirigirse en busca de presas.

Graham no tardó en hacer lo propio.

Blaise también se levantó para localizar a Berthe y demostrar que el término “Campeón” que tanto le había gustado, le iba como anillo al dedo. Sin embargo, notó que Theo no parecía tener intenciones de probar suerte y no pudo resistirse a pincharle.

-¿No juegas? –y esperó el consabido discurso sobre lo misógino que era Blaise y lo santurrón que era él.

-No –negó el delgado moreno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Odias que se use a las mujeres de esa manera? –insistió en pinchar Blaise, tratando de imitar el tono que su compañero usaba en los sermones.

-En realidad... lo que odio es perder. Prefiero no malgastar ni mis energías ni mi tiempo en algo que seguro ganaran Patrice o Tracey –contestó Theo con una media sonrisa divertida.

-Ellas no ganarán –Blaise frunció la frente. Molesto por esa posibilidad.

-¿Acaso tú te negarías a quitarte la ropa interior si una mujer te lo pidiera? –las cejas de Theo se alzaron en un gesto de falsa sorpresa.

Por supuesto, él tenía razón, pero Blaise se levantó de la mesa negándose obstinadamente a dársela. A sus espaldas quedó una discusión entre las Greengrass acerca de porqué Astoria no podía participar en el concurso mientras se alejaba en busca de Beth.

¿O era Bethany?

&•&•&

Definitivamente, Sophie no era una devoradora de hombres.

Salma Ropers se volvería loca cuando supiera que todos los esfuerzos que durante quince años había dedicado para que su hija se convirtiera en una reina de la belleza, habían caído el balde, puesto que la castaña pensaba ingresar en un convento.

Uno de clausura. De esos en los que te cortan el pelo al cero.

Aunque Sophie tenía que admitir que el recogido que le había hecho su elfina personal le quedaba genial... Tal vez lo de raparse fuera exagerado.

Lo que sí estaba claro era que la castaña no había superado su prueba de fuego.

Se suponía que en esos momentos debería estar retozando con Dagobert. Bueno, técnicamente, debería estar quedándose embarazada de él.

Sus padres eran unos firmes defensores de los clásicos y Salma se había asegurado de que su hija fuese fértil para esa noche suministrándole la poción indicada.

Pero Sophie no estaba preparada para dar el paso.

No era que Dagobert no la atrajera, porque lo hacía. El problema era que sabía que esa atracción era responsabilidad directa de la poción de fertilidad porque el tío era un verdadero pelmazo.

Sophie se secó la cara con una de las toallas y sacó a su varita, dispuesta a solucionar el desbarajuste que se había causado con el rimel al refrescarse.

Tracey solía decir que era absurdo que ni con magia se hubiera inventado una máscara de pestañas cien por cien indeleble y la castaña empezaba a estar de acuerdo con su amiga. Afortunadamente, su fiel elfina-esteticista le había instruido para solucionarlo y en cinco segundos volvía a estar presentable.

Más que presentable.

Sophie se inclinó un poco más hacia el espejo, queriendo asegurarse de que la imagen que se reflejaba en él era la suya. No estaba acostumbrada a verse así... tan hermosa.

-¿Preparándote para asestar el golpe fatal a tu futuro primer marido? –preguntó una voz irónica desde la puerta.

Blaise Zabini estaba allí, apoyado en el quicio, con pinta de estar borracho y furioso.

De lo primero, era fácil deducir la causa: en una mano sostenía lo que seguro era una botella de Fyrewhisky.

En cuanto a lo segundo, Sophie no podía saber que no había sido capaz de encontrar a su pareja pero que le había llegado el rumor de que estaba dándose el lote con algún Gryffindor. Lo que sí dedujo rápidamente la castaña era que Blaise tenía pensado descargar su enfado con ella.

-Deberías irte a la cama –Sophie decidió ser paciente. No le apetecía tener una confrontación con él y a lo mejor si obraba con prudencia la esquivaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero desafortunadamente mi pareja se ha largado con otro –Blaise la observó de arriba abajo antes de exhibir una torva sonrisa-. ¿Te ofreces voluntaria para reemplazarla?

-Realmente estás más borracho de lo que pensaba –contestó la castaña ofendida, pero aún tratando de mostrarse paciente.

Por supuesto, Blaise se lo tomó como algo más personal.

-Oh, claro. Sólo ese Da... bueno, el franchute ese y sus viñedos son suficientes para la semidiosa, Sophie Ropers. Desde luego, no lo sería un bastardo como yo. No, cuando has decidido venderte al mejor postor como la más vulgar de las putas.

La castaña estaba a punto de asegurar que ella no le consideraba un bastardo, pero cuando él la llamó puta, sus ganas de evitar la confrontación se fueron al garete, junto a su tono comprensivo y conciliador.

-Tienes razón –ella se aproximó a la puerta sin apartar la vista del chico mientras le lanzaba por los ojos Avadas, Crucios y otra serie de maldiciones que aunque no eran imperdonables resultaban igual de crueles y dolorosas. Sólo cuando estuvo a su lado agregó-: Tal vez debería hablar con tu madre para poder mejorar en... nuestra profesión.

Trató de salir del baño, más decidida que nunca a consumar su relación con Dagobert, no tanto por hacer felices a sus padres como por joder a Blaise. Pero él tenía otras ideas:

-Soy hijo de ella, te aseguro que te puedo dar las mismas lecciones –gruñó antes de besarle.

No era el primer beso de Sophie, su madre los había incluido como parte de su aprendizaje desde el verano pasado. Por supuesto, ella procuraba no pensar demasiado en lo humillante que resultaba que hubiera pagado a jóvenes Muggles para que le sirvieran de conejillo de Indias.

Pero precisamente porque no era su primer beso, sabía que aquello no era realmente un beso, sino una forma de castigar. Se notaba por la crueldad con la que le estaba retorciendo el pelo, hasta clavar las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. O en la forma soez con la que se frotaba contra ella o en que prácticamente le estaba haciendo sangre en los labios por la brutalidad con la que se los estaba machacando.

Por supuesto, ella no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Primera lección. ¿Lista para la segunda?

Sólo por la forma, casi macabra con la que agarró su cintura, Sophie no necesitaba ya más lecciones. Hora de pasar al contraataque.

-Listísima. ¡Everte Statum! –la castaña se sacó la varita de la liga y ejecutó el mismo encantamiento que le había visto usar a Malfoy contra Potter, dos años atrás.

Lo eligió porque su único efecto consistía en lanzar al oponente por los aires... sólo que en este caso, Blaise aterrizó de cabeza contra una de las cisternas, antes de caer de culo contra la taza del váter.

Durante unos segundos, Sophie contempló la posibilidad de ayudarle, ya que había quedado inconsciente en una posición bastante humillante (el culo dentro del retrete, las piernas en torno a la cisterna y la cabeza colgando). Pero enseguida recordó que él no sólo la había llamado puta sino que se había sobrepasado con ella...

¡Le estaba bien empleado!

Además, por la cacofonía de voces femeninas con acento francés que ascendía por el pasillo, pronto iba a recibir ayuda. Por lo que Sophie podía volver con su pareja alegremente.

&•&•&

Blaise ya se había recuperado del golpe a las dos de la madrugada, al menos físicamente. Anímicamente, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle a Sophie esa “agresión injustificada” y se aseguraría de cobrarse esa venganza... cuando ella menos lo esperara.

Su único consuelo, por ahora, residía en que Ropers no estaba muy contenta y, desde luego, no lucía el aura de una mujer sexualmente satisfecha. Aunque, por supuesto, a él le daba igual si se había acostado con el Da... bueno, con el franchute ese o el resto de la expedición de Beauxbatons. Le daba lo mismo...

Sí, Sophie estaba de un humor venenoso. Enterarse de que Zabini montó el numerito del baño sólo por una apuesta orquestada por Pucey y Warrintong no había contribuido a que creyera que las cosas se podían quedar así.

De haber sabido lo de la apuesta, ella se habría agenciado los calzoncillos de Dagobert con la misma rapidez que se consumía el asfódelo durante la preparación del filtro de los muertos vivientes. Vale, no había pasado nada entre ellos: ella había alegado la clásica excusa del dolor de cabeza y se había ido a su Sala Común.

Poco a poco habían ido llegando los demás.

Los primeros fueron Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Mafalda.

La morena exhibía un envidiable buen humor, hasta el punto de que uno dudaba del origen del mismo. ¿Realmente había estado hablando un rato con Rita como ella aseguraba o había logrado consumar al fin su relación con Draco? Y quien dice consumar, dice si al fin se habían besado al menos...

Luego, a las doce, hora que terminaba el baile, ingresaron en la Sala Común Theo y las hermanas Greengrass. Por supuesto, Astoria llevaba su cara de mala leche, lo habitual cuando estaba cerca de Daphne.

Fueron ellos quienes les pusieron al tanto de la competición por el honor de ser el nuevo Campeón de Hogwarts. De esa forma, Sophie descubrió dos cosas: que Blaise había intentado usarla para ganar la competición y que Astoria estaba enfadada con su hermana por no dejarle participar en la misma.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Graham Montague con un ojo a la funerala y escupiendo canarios por la boca. Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir intentar ligarse a la pareja de uno de los gemelos Weasley.

Charles Warrington llegó después proclamándose Campeón de Hogwarts y ganador de la escuela de un solo plumazo.

-A ver, muestra la prueba... –exigió Graham.

-No la tengo. Mi chica no usaba ropa interior –replicó Charles, bastante orgulloso al parecer de semejante hallazgo.

-Esa es la excusa más patética que he oído nunca. Si no has conseguido nada, no tenías porque intentar engañarnos. Mira Graham, él no ha tenido problema en reconocer que no ha triunfado –Daphne agregó eso último como puya para ambos.

-No estoy mintiendo... ¿Acaso es culpa mía que no usara ropa interior? –protestó Charles.

-Sin la prueba, no es válido –Pansy decidido erigirse en la juez de ese concurso. Si es que sin ella no eran nadie.

-Tenías que haberte liado con una que sí usara ropa interior –siseó Astoria, aún resentida por no haber podido jugar.

-Puede que aún este a tiempo... ¿Tú llevas? –el joven alzó ambas cejas en un gesto comprometedor.

-Eso no te interesa –siseó Daphne al instante mientras que Draco se removía incómodo.

-En realidad, no –contestó alegremente Astoria a la vez que su hermana.

Charles dejó escapar una carcajada al tiempo que Patrice irrumpía en la sala cargando a Blaise. Bueno, “cargando” es una manera de hablar... en realidad lo llevaba levitando a su lado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Draco sin demasiado interés.

-Y yo que sé... –la joven se encogió de hombros y dejó caer su carga sobre uno de los sillones-. Pomfrey me ha obligado a acompañarle a nuestra sala común. Por cierto, Charles, Snape ha solicitado una audiencia privada contigo y Adrian para mañana. Algo sobre el alcohol que nos habéis repartido...

-¿Y de dónde ha sacado que la culpa es mía o de Adrian? –quiso saber el aludido.

-Ni idea –Patrice volvió a encogerse de hombros antes de alzar una botella y dar un sustancioso trago de Fyrewhisky.

-¿Y bien, Patrice? ¿Has triunfado? –Theo logró contener la impaciencia en su voz. 

Después de todo, había apostado por ella como ganadora de la competición. Una apuesta segura en su opinión, ya que claramente la ganadora sería una chica y Patrice daba el perfil. (Por no decir, que no le atraía nada la idea de que Tracey ganara).

Daphne, su rival, había apostado por la mestiza de pelo caoba.

Sin embargo, ante esa pregunta Patrice golpeó la botella contra la mesa con tal fuerza que sólo un oportuno hechizo de Charles evitó que se quebrara.

-Eunucos. Son todos una panda de eunucos.

Llevó un rato, pero al final lograron sacar algo en claro: Patrice se había acercado un grupo de jóvenes que se dedicaba a adorar a las hermanas Patil. ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que vencer a tus compañeros de casa y de paso robarle el trofeo a una Gryffindor?

El problema era que ellos habían pasado de la Slytherin en beneficio de las gemelas. Uno incluso había quedado para más adelante con la hermana de Gryffindor.

Claro que, para explicar todo esto, Patrice pronunció cuarenta veces la palabra “eunuco” y gritó con tal intensidad que Blaise regresó del reino de la inconsciencia.

Durante unos segundos, Sophie temió que el Slytherin la acusara ante todos de ser la culpable de su estado, pero Blaise se limitó a admitir que no había tenido suerte en su cacería y a pedir un vaso de algo rico en alcohol.

Por su parte, Patrice siguió bebiendo de su botella y tildando de eunucos a todos los hombres del planeta, incluidos los presentes. Cosa que no les sentó demasiado bien. Montague, en concreto, parecía más que dispuesto a demostrar que no era un eunuco...

Mas todo eso se interrumpió cuando Adrian Pucey entró en la sala con un preciado trofeo: un sujetador de talla 160 y copa D.

-El sujetador no vale –negó Graham.

-No se especificó nada en las normas –Adrian miró de soslayo a Patrice, que confirmó lo que su compañero dijo antes de dar otro sorbo a su fiel amiga la botella.

-No, no se hizo... Pero este sujetador lo has robado de la cuerda de tender la ropa de Mme. Maxime –Charles balanceó la enorme prenda íntima en una de sus manos y le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa astuta.

-No sé de donde sacas esa suposición...

-Es la única que tiene esa talla de sostén. Debiste hacerte con la colada de McGonagall. Esa sí hubiera colado... ¿Descalificado? –Charles volteó hacia Pansy.

-Descalificado –fue el veredicto de la morena.

-¿Hay algo meno erótico que ver la ropa íntima de McGonagall? –filosofeó Draco.

-Sí, pensar en la de Sprout –aseguró rápidamente Blaise en un vano intento por lograr la aprobación del rubio heredero.

-Pues tiene un culo precioso –señaló Adrian, recuperado de su descalificación.

-¿Sprout? –se asustaron todos.

-No, McGonagall –obviamente, eso no tranquilizó para nada a las serpientes allí reunidas-. En serio, el otro día ayudó con una transformación a un Hufflepuff de lo más torpe. Él estaba delante de mi y ella se inclinó y... ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las mujeres maduras –concluyó Adrian con un encogimiento de hombros.

-McGonagall no es madura, sino caduca –matizó Draco.

-¿Sabes? Te prefería cuando eras gay –comentó Mafalda-. ¿Sabéis quién de nuestros profesores tiene un culo espectacular?

-Lockhart –respondieron todas las jóvenes de cuarto sin vacilar.

-En realidad, pensaba en Lupin –la corrección de la ex pelirroja, mereció un sonido de aprobación por parte de Astoria.

-Como me encantaban sus clases de defensa –suspiró la joven soñadoramente.

-Era un licántropo –señaló Draco en tono despectivo.

-Y su ropa estaba andrajosa –agregó Pansy con una mueca de asco.

-Para follar se la quitaría. Los hombres suelen hacer eso, ¿sabes? –alegó una nueva voz femenina al tiempo que una prenda negra aparecía en el centro de la mesa en torno a la cual estaba congregado el grupo.

Al reconocer lo que era, un boxer negro en talla XL, todo el grupo de Slytherin saltó atrás asqueado.

Tracey dejó escapar una risita, se dejó caer en el mejor sillón (el que acababa de abandonar Pansy) y tomó un sorbo de la botella que Patrice acababa de abandonar.

Su aspecto era bastante... revelador. Su peinado estaba completamente deshecho, sus labios hinchados y en su hombro empezaba a distinguirse la señal inconfundible de un mordisquillo.

-¿Eso que acabas de tirar en la mesa es...? –Draco señaló la prenda con tono vacilante.

-Un calzoncillo en talla XL. Aunque no me sorprende lo más mínimo que tu no estés familiarizado con este tipo de prenda. Es normal que la talla te haya despistado... –contestó serenamente Tracey.

Charles dejó escapar una carcajada... Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ella tenía que haber confraternizado mucho con ese inmigrante para obtener su ropa interior.

-¿Es la que llevaba tu extranjero? –su tono fue suave, tanto que si Tracey hubiera estado en su mejor momento se habría puesto en alerta.

-Sí pero no.

-¿Y eso que significa? –se interesó Pansy.

La morena lo estaba pasando fatal puesto que se debatía entre sus dos instintos más básicos. Por un lado, la manía que le tenía a Tracey y que hacía que tuviera muchas ganas de conseguir una excusa para descalificarla. Por otro, sentía mucha curiosidad porque la mestiza compartiera con ella los detalles de su noche.

-No me pareció higiénico hacerme con los calzoncillos que llevaba puestos –Tracey arrugó la nariz-. Así que le pedí unos limpios... En las normas no se especificó nada a ese respecto.

-No, no se especificó –una vez confirmado que la prenda estaba limpia, Patrice regresó a su puesto y recuperó su botella, arrancándola de manos de la mestiza.

-¿Y por qué te los ha dado así, de buen grado? –interrogó Charles.

-Eso es evidente –Blaise abarcó con un gesto de su mano el aspecto de la mestiza.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ese se las carga! –Warrington avanzó hacia la puerta de la Sala Común mientras murmuraba todas las maldiciones que iba a utilizar sobre el “inmigrante degenerado ese”.

-Ni se te ocurra –Tracey se levantó de un brinco y le agarró por la manga tratando de detenerle. Como eso no funcionaba mucho, optó por subirse a su espalda.

Componían una imagen muy curiosa: un chico arrastrándose hacia la puerta, una chica encaramada a su chepa y ambos embutidos en sus ropas de gala.

Y ese fue el momento que eligió Snape para pasarse por Slytherin para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Él no necesitó hacer ningún comentario para delatar su presencia: simplemente se quedó observando a la pareja, con una ceja alzada y expresión atemorizante.

Mas cuando sus alumnos notaron que estaba allí reaccionaron prestos y veloces: Tracey se bajó de la espalda de Charles tan deprisa que casi da con el culo en el suelo, Charles se apresuró a erguirse y a recomponer su aspecto, Adrian hizo desaparecer todo el alcohol, Sophie se encargó de las pruebas del delito de su amiga y el resto se levantó dispuestos a ejecutar una retirada estratégica.

-¿No deberían estar ya durmiendo? –preguntó el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

-Sí, pero no podíamos. Necesitábamos comentar esta apasionante jornada –contestó Draco, que era su ojito derecho.

-Ya –Snape puso su clásico tono de “no me creo nada de lo que me contáis”. Un tono que sólo usaba con los Slytherin en la intimidad de su casa-. Casi me da miedo hacerles esta pregunta pero: ¿por qué tienen sobre la mesa un sujetador de Mme. Maxime?

Si algo definía a la mayoría de los Slytherin era su pálido tono de piel, pero las serpientes reunidas allí batieron todos los record de palidez de la historia. ¡Ninguno se acordó de esconderlo!

-No, mejor no me lo digan –Snape debió de intuir que la explicación a eso le resultaría larga, tediosa y que le obligaría a llevar a alguno de sus alumnos ante Dumbledore esa misma noche. Así que, optó por abreviar-. Recojan todo eso, entréguenle la prenda a un elfo para que la devuelva a su lugar, váyanse a dormir y mañana ayúdenme con el envío de ingredientes de pociones que recibiré. Y ni una palabra de esto. ¿Entendido?

Un coro de “claros” y demás se alzó por la Sala. Satisfecho, el profesor les deseó buenas noches y regresó a sus aposentos.

-Vale, retaré al inmigrante degenerado a duelo mañana –anunció Charles, cuando se quedaron a solas.

-Oh, no. No lo harás –negó Tracey, llevando sus manos a las caderas.

Y ambos empezaron a discutir mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-No ha estado mal la técnica de Charles –comentó Patrice en voz baja y tono admirado-. Con la tontería, Tracey no se ha dado cuenta de que ha ganado...

-Derrotado por una mestiza –siseó Graham por lo bajo.

-Por curiosidad, ¿cuál era el premio? –quiso saber Crabbe.

Vacilación general.

-Lo cierto, es que no se nos ocurrió fijar el premio –reconoció Adrian.

-Eso da igual, lo importante es que he ganado yo –señaló Tracey con tono triunfal desde las escaleras antes de sacarles la lengua a todos.

-¿Sabes? Ahí también te ha hecho un chupetón –le advirtió Blaise.

-¿Crees que ella y Dimas han...? –le preguntó Astoria a Sophie.

-Enseguida nos enteraremos –la castaña le guiñó un ojo y se relamió anticipadamente.

Porque si algo les gustaba a las malas chicas de Slytherin era una buena sesión de chismes.

Y si eran chismes eróticos, mejor que mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones.
> 
> Más aclaraciones sobre personajes, ya que aunque no lo parezca muchos son cannon o semicannon. 
> 
> Mafalda Prewett es un personaje creado por JK que ella descartó. La historia era más o menos como la he contado: es la hija del primo segundo de Molly que se hizo contable y del que no habla demasiado. Se supone que al descubrir que ella era bruja, sus padres se desembarazaban de ella encasquetándosela a los Weasley, durante los mundiales de Quidditch.
> 
> He jugado con el mundo de las diferentes decisiones para justificar su existencia completamente aparte de los Weasley: simplemente montó un berrinche y sus padres no la mandaron con Molly.
> 
> Sí que es cannon que ella hubiera sido Slytherin, lo que he manipulado es que la he puesto un año mayor de lo que JK pretendía ponerla.  
> La razón de eso es simple: Astoria Greengrass. Quería que ella tuviera una compañera, una amiga porque la opción era eso o convertirla en una sombra de su hermanita mayor completamente obsesionada con Draco. Vale, estoy segura que hay más maneras de enfocar el tema, pero por alguna razón solamente me salían esas dos.
> 
> En fin, aunque Mafalda aparezca aquí como una especie de Pansy salida, en realidad se supone que es brillante (iba a ser la rival directa de Hermione... ¿Cómo si se llevaban tres cursos? Buena pregunta.) Y bastante presuntuosa... Eso ya se irá desarrollando.
> 
> Las hermanas Montgomery aparecen en el sexto libro de pasada. Están llorando la muerte de su hermano a manos de Greyback, asesinado porque su madre se niega a ayudar a los mortífagos. ¿Probabilidades de que sean Slytherin? Dada su exhibición de emociones, asumo que pocas. Pero me gusta la idea de que no todos los Slytherin salten cuando Voldemort lo ordene, que algunos osen enfrentarse a él y hay muy pocas chicas en la casa de las serpientes. Patrice y Maisie me parecen una buena opción...  
> En cuanto a edades, una está en quinto (un cuso por delante de Draco)) y otra en tercero (uno por detrás de Pansy).
> 
> En cuanto a los chicos, aclarar que no creo que el padre de Theo matara a su madre, es más he leído que ella murió de enfermedad. Pero teniendo en cuenta que se sospecha que es mortífago (en la época del Baile al menos) me parece lógico que corra leyenda negra al respecto.
> 
> Y poco más, sobre los personajes.
> 
> Salvo un detalle: no es que todas las Sly sean guapísimas de la muerte, pero obviamente esa noche todas tenían que estar radiantes. Es decir, si Hermione que supuestamente es lo más profundo del mundo se tiró toda la tarde arreglándose, ¿qué no harían las supuestas reinas de la superficialidad?
> 
> Ay, sí, las Tenax son un descubrimiento científico: unas plantas carnívoras que son carnívoras. Es decir, que se alimentan de ratones y no de insectos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones.
> 
> Principalmente son aclaraciones sobre personajes, ya que estoy segura que de las cinco chicas que aparecen, a un buen número de personas sólo les van a sonar dos: Millicent y Pansy.
> 
> Lo de Pansy es muy curioso, efectivamente sobre ella hay bastante cannon, pero casi todo es referente a sus apariciones estelares en la escuela puteando el trío de oro. Nada sobre sus padres, excepto que son Sangre Pura, se presupone que ricos e influyentes. ¿No debería haber más información sobre la princesa de Slytherin?
> 
> En cuanto a Millicent, es la segunda de la que más información hay, sin embargo, no está confirmado su estatus de sangre. Según una entrevista que JK concedió a la BBC, podría ser mestiza... Pienso jugar bastante con esa ambigüedad.
> 
> En cuanto a Daphne, lo único cannon es que es la futura cuñada de Draco Malfoy. ¿Probabilidades de ser la verdadera abeja reina de Slytherin? Nos llevan vendiendo que los Slytherin son gente astuta, fría y calculadora mientras que según JK, Pansy es “estúpida, sin personalidad y obsesionada con las cosas superficiales”.
> 
> ¿Os sigue casando Pansy en el papel de líder después de leer eso? Sólo en el caso de que el resto de las chicas fueran todavía más descerebradas que ella. Me niego a creer que en una casa en la que se presume de astucia no haya una sola mujer inteligente y me niego a creer también que al menos una no haya coincidido en el curso de Harry.
> 
> Y me gusta creer que esa chica dejaría a Pansy disfrutar de su falso liderazgo mientras ella mueve los hilos desde las sombras. Y me gusta que esa chica sea Daphne porque es la única que podría estar en superioridad de condiciones respecto a Pansy.
> 
> En cuanto a Tracey Davis, nunca ha tenido aparición en los libros, pero su nombre figura en una lista que JK mostró en el documental “Harry Potter and me”. Lo curioso es que unos dicen que su apellido es Davies (diccionario. Org) y otros Davis (lexicon).
> 
> Curioso porque en caso de que fuera Davies, su apellido coincidiría con el de Roger Davies. ¿La hermanita pequeña cuya envidia la mandó a Slytherin? Demasiado simple. He preferido jugar más con ello.
> 
> Por último, Sophie Ropers... Ella ha salido de un artículo de Diana Summers para el Lexicon (http : / /www .hp-lexicon .org / essays /essay – secrets –of-the-classlist .html). Forma parte del grupo de alumnos del mismo año de Harry de los que sólo se sabe el apellido (Ropers) y la primera sílaba de su nombre (So).
> 
> Os recomiendo que leáis el artículo. Hay alguna cosa en la que no coincido y no se considera Cannon, pero aún así vienen otras que pueden resultar bastante útiles a la hora de montar un fic con personajes de los que hay poca información.
> 
> Y eso es todo, porque como me alargue más, mis notas serán más largas que el fic.


End file.
